The Lightning Storm
by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Phil has loved Dan from a distance but when Dan recieves a phan dare and complies their relationship becomes complicated. They have to build the briges again in the middle of a lightning storm.AmazingPhilxDanisnotonfire Phan.


Dan looked down at the dare in front of him "Kiss Phil" he'd already been through so many of these he might actually have to do it. He sighed why not? It would be a laugh. He peeked around the corner of the sitting room to see his flatmate sitting on his laptop on the sofa. Dan sat down on the sofa next to Phil after double checking that the camera was filming. Phil hardly glanced up as Dan sat down he was fully engrossed with the internet.

"Hi" Phil grunted Dan mumbled something back having serious doubts about this. Phil slowly turned his head to Dan "What's the" but he didn't get any further as Dan pressed his lips up against the older boys lips. Phil sat there in astonishment how did he find out? He leaned in closer but at that moment Dan leapt up and yelled to the camera "Happy now?"

He ran from the room laughing leaving Phil confused and upset. He stood up and walked over to Dan's room and saw the terrible truth. Dan sat before his laptop with the camera from the sitting room waiting for the pictures to download.

"Sorry about that Phil it was a dare. You don't mind do you?" Phil shook his head slowly not knowing what to do.

Dan didn't understand Phil was avoiding him. He'd been avoiding Dan for a number of days now it wasn't that he was being rude he was just leaving the room if Dan came in or leaving the flat just as Dan came in and then staying out for hours returning long after dark freezing and often soaked through. Dan couldn't work it out.

Dan opened his eyes the flat was covered in darkness the only light coming from outside he looked around wildly and saw he was lying face down on the sofa he moved to get up when he heard the noise that had awakened him, the quiet click of the door closing. He looked up and saw Phil right above him. Phil froze every muscle still, the only movement coming from his hair as water dripped steadily down onto Dan's face.

"Phil what the hell are you doing?" Dan looked to the window and saw the tear like streaks that signified the rain rushing down and the clatter of it falling against the rooftops.

"It's two in the morning!" Phil looked down embarrassed as Dan yelled at him. Dan looked at the hunched shoulders and the barely repressed shivering and he felt his anger melt away. "Come on. You need to get dry" Phil shook off Dan's hand.

"I can do it myself" he snapped. Dan was taken aback Phil hardly ever raised his voice and never at something so trivial.

"Are you okay?" Phil said nothing but started walking off. Dan flicked a light on and strode after him "Phil? Phil! I'm talking to you. Phil!" Phil ignored him and continued walking Dan was right behind him and he put a hand on Phil's shoulder and pulled him around so they were face to face. Phil looked at him with barely contained anger.

"Get off me!" he shouted

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Dan shouted back. Phil fell silent, an angry brooding silence that threatened to engulf them both. He sized up to Dan his fists slowly curling into balls at his side ready to hit. Dan saw this and tightened his fists ready for the fight that would ensue.

Dan and Phil stood in the corridor both ready to punch their best friend and then, quite suddenly, the lights went out. They were both plunged into complete darkness with just the occasional flash of lightening to brighten the room. Phil rushed over to the window to see all of London lying in the darkness. Dan tried to run to the window but fell over halfway there and ended up face first on the carpet.

"Dan?" Phil called his voice betraying his fear "Are you there?"

"mfmlmfds" came the reply as Dan was still face down

"Pardon?"

"mfmlmfds duh. Don't you listen to me?" Phil laughed despite himself

"What do you reckon happened?"

"The evil Eggman threw sonic into a storm cloud and trapped him there for eternity. Or alternatively the lightning struck something major." Phil smiled. Just then lightning struck illuminating the scene. Phil visibly jumped and shrieked

"Careful Phil I quite like the windows intact."

"Sorry" Dan hurried over to the kitchen trying not to fall over (a failed mission as it turned out) and rooted through the cupboards for a box of matches and a candle. He found the stub of one small tea light and struck a match to light it up. He headed back to where Phil was sat scared in the middle of the room. He looked up as Dan came in and a smile spread across his face

"I'm sorry about earlier I was just…" he shrugged his shoulders as Dan sat next to him.

"Just what? I've never seen you so angry."

"Doesn't matter" Phil muttered proving that it obviously did. Dan decided to change the subject

"So what do you want to do?"

"What can we do?" asked Phil dejectedly

"We could film the super amazing project for one thing"

"I don't feel like it. Sorry" Dan sighed

"Great, we can just sit here in the dark for six hours until the sun comes up." Phil made to get up but Dan pulled him down "Nuh uh. You aren't leaving me here on my own." Phil slumped back down against the sofa trying not to think about the boy sitting next to him.

It wasn't easy though. Phil's mind kept wandering back to his flawless skin, his chocolate brown eyes that swallowed you, and his hair that looked like…. He couldn't really think of a metaphor for Dan's hair because really there aren't many brown things in the world Dan would be happy being compared to.

"Are you okay Phil?" Dan asked tearing Phil's attention away from his hair

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is someone hurting you or something?" Phil pulled back to get a better look at Dan's face

"Why on earth would you think that?" Dan shifted uncomfortably

"You never seem to want to hang out anymore or do anything at all. You spend every moment you can away from the flat even if its pouring it down you won't play games anymore it's like you've just stopped."

"I've been busy"

"Doing what? You haven't uploaded a video in over a month or updated twitter or anything. Please Phil I'm worried" Phil sighed how could he tell him his feelings? He had to try

"A bit ago I was um rejected." He paused not knowing how to go on "The person um h-she didn't even mean it. It was just a stupid game and now how can I tell her? I've loved her for years but now it's awkward every time I see her because I'm still mad at her I guess. " Dan took all of this in and nodded

"What's her name?" Phil froze what should he do? If he told Dan everything could go wrong but if he didn't… "Come on I can help"

"Her name.. err… um"

"You have to know her name!" Dan's voice was jovial but there was a worry underlying it

"She's not a girl Dan" Phil felt Dan freeze beside him "I'm gay and I have been for years I just couldn't tell you"

"So who is he?" Phil had enough of lies so he said the only thing he could

"It's you Dan" Phil looked away not wanting to see Dan's face. At that moment the candle went out plunging them both into complete darkness. Phil felt a hand move slowly up his face to come to rest on his cheek. He turned back to the boy he loved to fell soft lips press onto his and Dan's other hand slowly creep down and down Phil's body. Phil surrendered totally to this boy as he pulled Phil closer and closer the kiss hungering them both for more.

The light chose that moment to start working and they both threw a hand up to shield the light away from their faces.

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?" said Dan a smirk playing around his face. Phil nodded and let the younger boy lead him to his bedroom for a night neither of them would forget.


End file.
